


My Way

by Cassie_Bee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, F/M, Historical References, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Italian Character(s), M/M, Modern Era, Nice Dean Winchester, Past, Rich Castiel (Supernatural), World Travel, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bee/pseuds/Cassie_Bee
Summary: ⛵ AU donde Dean es un viajero navegante. Castiel un comerciante de puertos. Época Moderna.🏳️🌈Destiel
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio quería hacer un OS un poco largo, ahora siento que va más allá de eso y quise empezar con esto, espero poder acabarlo. Será lento, es mi advertencia.

_My Way_

  
Una fuerte tormenta arrasaba con las paredes astillosas del barco velero, haciéndolo mecerse a babor y estribor con una fuerza temerosa. Sus enormes trozos de tela y paño que impulsaban la nave ya habían sido azocados a las columnas de madera que servían como mástiles, y los hombres que trataban de hacer un buen trabajo para mantener el barco estable, de vez en cuando resbalaban por la madera rojiza que servía de cubierta, cuando corrían de proa a popa y viceversa. Cuando alguno necesitaba manos extra o dar aviso, sus gargantas ya desgastadas tenían que gritar fuertemente para superar las estruendosas mareas y truenos que se escuchaban demasiado cerca cuando mirabas la luz que resplandecía entre nubes espesas y el cielo oscuro. Aun así, el capitán parecía manejar todo de maravilla; claro, todos estaban exhaustos, y el implacable océano resultaba resentido con cualquier pedazo de vida en medio de él, pero Bobby Singer parecía demasiado tranquilo y centrado, aún con sus ropas totalmente empapadas y su barba escurriendo de agua salada. Dean lo miró unos segundos, sus ojos reflejaban tanta admiración hacia el hombre que decía ser su segundo padre, y su pequeña sonrisa daba a entender que su decisión de partir con Sammy haca tantos años y viajar incontables días en la nave de Bobby, había valido totalmente la pena.

Cuando Dean volvió a la realidad, notó que Benny se había acercado un poco asustado al viejo, gritándole algo importante antes de encogerse y temblar ligeramente.

—¿¡Cómo rayos es que pudiste confundir los mapas, Lafitte!? —Bobby gritó y soltó una especie de gruñido profundo, sus manos aún sostenían el timón con fuerza, pero su mirada ya estaba dirigida al tripulante. 

—¡Jefe! ¡sinceramente no los desplegué en la mesa para apreciar todos los rollos, mientras Dean hacía ruidos indecorosos con la señorita Susey! —Cuando Benny soltaba las últimas palabras, Dean apenas se estaba acercando a ambos, ya demasiado interesado en la conversación. 

—¿¡Entraste a mi habitación cuando estaba con Susey!? —Dean vociferó en respuesta. Los tres hombres parecían no necesitar una tormenta ruidosa para gritar a los cuatro vientos expresando su enojo. 

—¡Viejo, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes! —Benny respondió divertido, aun alzando su voz. Otro relámpago rugió estrepitosamente y todos parecieron sufrir de un calosfrío. 

—¡Muy bien par de nenas! ¡muevan sus traseros fuera de aquí antes de que los ponga a lavar estos pisos con sus propias lenguas! 

—¡Jefe! ¿¡no sería un desperdicio hacerlo cuando cae tanta agua del cielo!? —Benny expresó de nuevo, demasiado confiado de sí.

— ¡No lo pruebes Lafitte! —Dean le dio una palmada en su hombro izquierdo, huyendo antes de que Bobby se atreviera a cumplir lo dicho, Benny lo siguió sabiamente.

—¡IDJITS! —Bobby gritó con todas sus fuerzas, señalando con una mirada fugaz a los dos hombres que huían de su escrutinio. 

—¡IDJITS! —Todos los demás gritaron en respuesta, algunos silbidos también se escucharon junto a risas burlonas dirigidas al Winchester mayor y a Lafitte. En su pesar, ellos también rieron avergonzados. 

\------------------------------------------

El amanecer trajo consigo la paz de los navegantes, y la calma al vasto océano. Todos parecían cansados, sus ropas colgaban flojamente por la humedad y la brisa de la mañana soltaba un frío que podrían soportar cuando el sol saliera en unos minutos. Bobby separó a la tripulación en dos grupos y dejaron al azar quién descansaría las primeras horas. Cuando algunos comenzaron a bajar por la escotilla, Sam salió con algunos papeles sueltos y su brújula en mano, buscando a su hermano entre todos los hombres. 

—Que bien que por fin te nos unes a cubierta Sam. Tu querido hermano te tiene apartado de nosotros—Benny tomó un par de dados entre sus manos, soplándolos ansioso de poder sacar un par de tres para ganar un juego que llevaba un largo rato empezado.

—Espera a oír lo persistente que pudo ser Dean con Susey Lanusse —Soltó un tipo de cabello andrajoso, sólo sabía que se había unido recientemente a la nave, y que se hacía llamar algo parecido a _Esh_ , o _Ash._

—¡Hombre! no le vas a contar nada—resopló Dean, maldiciendo cuando su amigo acertó el tiro de los dados. —¡Eso fue trampa pequeño embustero!

—Es suerte, preciosa—respondió Benny, guiñándole un ojo mientras la sangre de Dean parecía hervir. 

—Creo que paso en saber lo que sea que tenga que ver con desnudez y a mi hermano juntos. Bobby dijo que tenemos un día de viaje perdido, obviamente no podemos regresar por los mapas correctos, además, no será la mejor de las ideas presentarnos por ahora en La Rochelle, cuando acabo de descubrir que compartiste saliva y cuarto con la hija del hacendado, Dean.

—¿Y tú qué propones, Sammy? —el mayor gruñó. —No podemos navegar a ciegas desde que entremos a Gibraltar. No es que ahora tengamos un rumbo fijo, pero no quiero terminar en una ciudad que sólo me causará náuseas o lástima por ser tan pobre o escasa.

—Sé más positivo hermano, es el mediterráneo, no el maldito báltico, además traje todas mis notas y escritos conmigo, incluso unos apuntes del sabio señor Tran—Sam levantó los escritos que tenía en su mano felizmente. Dean recordó sus vidas hace años, cuando Sam era un niño delgado y enano, un chico que siempre quería ansiosamente ayudarlo con la carga pesada de semillas, frutos y cueros que tenían que llevar a la ciudad, y así cambiarlos por monedas u otras cosas que necesitasen en su hogar. En su mano ya mostraba la hermosa brújula tan conocida y apreciada por los hermanos, siendo el único objeto propio de su padre antes de morir.

—¿Estás diciendo que las estrellas son suficientes, y también tus notas de genio? —Dean preguntó, un poco divertido ahora.

—Bastará para llegar a Nápoles—mencionó bajito el castaño, esta vez evitando ver la cara de su hermano.

—Sam—Dean le dirigió la misma mirada que le daba a todos cuando se acababan la reserva de ron que escondía entre sus cosas. —Si no te conociera diría que saboteaste de alguna forma esto para poder ir a esa estúpida ciudad.

—Oh claro, le dije a Benny que trajera los mapas equivocados y convencí a Bobby de ir hacia Nápoles, sin parar en lugares de la corona española —Sam ya estaba alzando la voz, con sus brazos extendidos a los lados y un gesto desafiante hacia Dean. Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando de Sam a Dean y de vuelta, esperando la respuesta del mayor. 

—¿Lo hiciste? —Dean preguntó, su cara neutra no dejaba pista de sus pensamientos y los ojos fijos en Sam ya empezaban a ponerlo nervioso.

—Imbécil—Sam resopló, tomando un balde de madera y volteándolo para sentarse con todos, sosteniendo los mismos dados que Benny dejó tirar en el tablón.

—Perra—respondió Dean con un gruñido. —Tres cincos—Dean lanzó sus dados y rápidamente terminaron escondidos bajo su mano, esperando la respuesta de Sam. 

—Dos cuatros—Sam dijo después de tirar los suyos, entrecerrando los ojos a su hermano.

—Que cobarde Sammy—Dean resopló, quitando la mano de su lanzamiento. Ambos dados tenían el cuatro. —Hijo de p-

—Mejor cuida lo que dices Dean, soy tu hermano—Sam quitó esta vez su mano, el chico tenía un cinco y un dos, Sam carcajeó mientras todos soltaban comentarios burlones y le daban leves empujones a Dean.

Dean no volvió a jugar con Sam en una semana.

\------------------------------------------

Castiel despertó entre el suave y ligero tacto de la seda. Sus ojos todavía no se abrían del todo, pero en su piel ya sentía el calor del sol pegando directamente, sobre todo en su rostro. Su memoria viajó a la noche anterior, recordando que sus ventanas habían quedado abiertas por descuido suyo mientras leía su libro favorito, y se quedaba completamente dormido donde ahora yacía sentado. Al menos pudo apagar su lampara de aceite. 

Sus brazos y espalda se estiraron tanto como pudo para escuchar crujir un par de huesos, y retiró las finas telas para buscar la ropa que debía siempre presentar cuando recibía embarcaciones en el puerto. Tomó su camisa y chaleco bien guardados, sus pantalones de un negro azabache al igual que la casaca decorada con botones bañados en oro. Cuando Castiel miró las medias blancas de seda, su gesto neutral cambió a uno de resignación. Odiaba las malditas cosas, pero sería eso, o estar completamente incómodo con esas botas chirriantes para la lluvia. 

Cuando sus manos recogieron su cabello rebelde y lo ataron en una simple coleta, escuchó la puerta de madera chirriar. Volteó tranquilamente, ahora sonriendo a la bella mujer que siempre traía la merienda a su hogar, a pesar de haber insistido que no era necesario. 

—Buen día, Castiel—saludó amablemente, dejando un canasto sobre la mesilla.

—Hola Hannah—Castiel sonrió cortés; sus pasos se dirigieron a la mujer y a la comida que traía consigo. De manera curiosa empezó a hurgar, sacando algunos frutos y el pan aún caliente con un olor exquisito. Castiel siguió buscando, tomó la bota de vino y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

—¿Las trajiste? —el moreno preguntó esperanzado.

—Castiel, si un día te atrapan comiéndolas solo causaras que te miren con desprecio—Hannah respondió, tratando de hacer cambiar de idea a su amigo. 

—¿Cuál es la maldad al comer lo mismo que tú? —Castiel insistió. —O que yo te dé de este pan...

—Es hecho especialmente para tu familia—Hannah protestó. 

—Si esos buitres pueden comerlo, no veo porque los demás n-

—Tómalas antes de que me arrepienta—interrumpió molesta. Castiel miró con asombro el pañuelo que envolvía las legumbres, lo tomó con ambas manos, apresurándose en guardarlo entre sus almohadas.

—Eres un ángel—Castiel dijo feliz, ambos escucharon resonar fuertemente la gran campana de la iglesia principal. —Tengo que irme, toma el pan para ti y tu padre, yo ya me cansé de él.

—Pero...

—Sin excusas—posó su mano en el hombro de Hannah, besó su mejilla fugazmente y cerró la puerta de su propio hogar detrás de ella. 

Castiel saludó a los que conocía de diario en su trayecto hacia los muelles, hizo un par de comentarios amables a los más viejos que reposaban en las banquillas fuera de sus casas, incluso fue cuidadoso cuando dos niños corrían chocando sus espadas de madera, no queriendo arruinar la gran batalla. Cuando llegó a su puesto, Gadreel ya lo esperaba con su cuaderno de registros y la pluma de siempre.

—Buen día Castiel—saludó cortésmente mientras le tendía sus cosas. 

—Gadreel, ¿qué tenemos hoy? —Castiel abrió el cuaderno con pasta de cuero y lo posó sobre el atril al final del muelle principal, justo donde todas las embarcaciones que venían por primera vez tenían que registrar su entrada y salida. Tomó el recipiente de tinta negra que Gadreel le ofreció y asintió en agradecimiento. La pluma simplemente la posó entre las hojas oscuras de la misma bitácora. 

—Tres embarcaciones de la corona inglesa deben llegar entre hoy al atardecer y mañana al amanecer, todas por razones comerciales. Seis pequeñas calaveras vinieron de Palermo. Comentaron que se quedarían un par de días y se irían a primera hora después—Gadreel le tendió una bolsa de piel pequeña, cuando Castiel la tomó sintió el peso de las monedas de plata, la guardó en su bolsillo, el bolsillo que no se ocupaba de su bota de vino.

—¿Algo más? —Castiel preguntó, sintiendo un poco incómodo a su primo.

—Unos caza-recompensas con un gran barco fueron vistos en el puerto de Palermo. La tripulación de las calaveras mencionó que tenían como destino venir hacia acá.

—¿Son piratas? —Gadreel negó con la cabeza. —Entonces trataré con ellos, no hay problema—Castiel soltó, Gadreel le dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero solo salió de su boca una mueca inconforme, después se alejó con pasos silenciosos.

Bueno, Castiel quería engañarse a sí mismo, porque lo más seguro es que si hubiese problemas serios, pues usualmente ese tipo de barcos no comerciaban productos, y sin ellos sus intenciones de alojar en la ciudad podían ser maliciosas y desconocidas, sin olvidar que con mucha frecuencia se atrasaban con sus cuotas diarias, llegando a deber a la familia Novacce hasta 35 Reales más impuestos, andando entre el pueblo por varias semanas.

Los pensamientos del moreno rondaron sobre el tema el resto de la mañana. Al menos no eran piratas.

—¡Señor Novacce! Creo que el galeón a media milla es el barco que espera—un trabajador con una soga enrollada en su hombro se acercó a Castiel, señalando el navío que tenía rumbo fijo hacia ellos. Castiel tomó un pequeño telescopio de latón, y lo extendió para observar mejor lo que se avecinaba. Lo primero que notó fueron las velas rectangulares que se extendían ampliamente, el viento de aquel día las hacia impulsar el barco a una velocidad imponente; Castiel por instinto dirigió la vista a la pequeña cofa del barco que estaba en el primer mástil, y notó a un hombre de complexión delgada, que parecía llevar una camisa blanquecina y un gorro gracioso demasiado grande, el chico se colgaba a su suerte con la mano sujetando una de las cuerdas y parecía gritar a las personas que estaban en cubierta. El moreno no se había percatado de que el barco estaba ya demasiado cerca, hasta que observó al chico saludar con efusividad en su dirección. Rápidamente bajó el telescopio y lo enroscó para que se achicara, sintiendo el calor en su cara además de una brisa salada.

\------------------------------------------

—Buongiorgo signore.

—Cuánta propiedad y elegancia—respondió un Bobby sarcástico, el sonido gutural que soltaba dejó a Castiel confundido.

—Deja al muchacho Singer, solo hace lo que le piden—Turner se adelantó a la respuesta de Castiel. —¿cuál es la cuota, hijo? Si hablas español, ¿verdad?

—Y portugués, francés, inglés, un poco de griego, y sé decir la hora en chino, señor—Castiel respondió un poco irritado, ¿acaso lo tomaban por tonto?

—Te felicito—Bobby soltó con falsa emoción.

—Es un Real por día, caballeros; deben llenar su registro—Castiel giró el cuadernillo hacia los dos viejos, les extendió su plumilla mientras pensaba en las preguntas que debía hacerles.

—Nuestra estancia es indefinida—Rufus contestó, mientras escribía incomodo, tratando de no ensuciar de algo pegajoso el material del chico.

—Yo lo llamaría estancamiento—Bobby murmuró. —¡Señoritas! Desembarquen ya, ¡más les vale que _Karen_ esté bien atracada o el responsable va a ser el atracado en el ancla! —sus gritos apuntaban hacia la tripulación que terminaba de poner en orden todo, Castiel se sorprendió al escuchar las amenazas del que creía era el capitán, pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia los hombres, parecían estar divirtiéndose con la furia del viejo ermitaño.

—Deben pagar por los días que se quedarán—Castiel formó sus palabras cuidadoso. Rufus paró de inmediato en escribir, miró a Castiel por segundos que el moreno no pudo ni contar. No despegó su vista, ni siquiera mostraba furia o confusión, y la respiración del ojiazul ya se estaba volviendo escasa.

—Te daré seis Reales, para seis días—Rufus soltó por fin, volviendo a escribir como si no hubiera causado el desconcierto en la cara de Castiel.

—Si zarpa el sexto día, no será necesario el sexto Real, cinco serán apropiados—Castiel contestó bajito, mirando a la tripulación que pasaba junto a él para tratar de deshacerse de aquella conversación.

—Disculpe, eh, señor—una voz tímida llamó la atención a sus espaldas, Castiel miró a un chico que lo rebasaba por más de una cabeza, pero sus rasgos faciales reflejaban que era más joven que él.

—Castiel Novacce—saludó el moreno, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa amable.

—Es un placer, he oído de su familia, sin duda muy influyentes, soy Sam, Sam Winchester—Sam tomó la mano de Castiel un poco entusiasta, tal vez sacudiendo demasiado fuerte. _Al menos él era amable._ —Y-yo quería preguntarle una cosa, p-pero si está ocupado entiendo, si, seguro está ocupado, bueno no le tomaría mucho tiempo. así que-

—Sam, estás vacilando—Un chico se acercó felizmente a ellos, casi de la misma estatura de Castiel, y con más años que Sam. —Por favor perdónalo, siempre habla de esta ciudad como si estuviera describiendo un hermoso panecillo.

—Dean—reprendió el más alto, como si hubiera dicho algo totalmente inapropiado.

—Me temo que he perdido el hilo de la conversación—respondió Castiel confuso.

—Puedo ayudarte en eso—Dean respondió divertido, le lanzó una mirada coqueta al moreno, que lo hizo carraspear levemente. —mi hermano Sam te vio y pensó que serías una… persona que sabría algo sobre el santuario de un astrónomo en la ciudad.

—Bueno yo sólo pediría indicaciones—Sam añadió, ya demasiado avergonzado para enojarse con su hermano.

—Conozco a alguien en el centro de la ciudad, pero dudo que puedas encontrarlo si no has estado allí antes, además no suele entablar conversación con extraños—Castiel respondió con pena.

—Bueno podrías enseñarnos el lugar, apuesto a que Sam lo convencerá.

—Dean por Dios, lo siento señor Novacce, lo entiendo. Buscaremos a alguien más—Sam respondió, su sonrisa apretada quería tapar la desilusión, y Dean parecía querer protestar por la respuesta de su hermano. Finalmente, ambos se alejaron dejando a Castiel con un mal sentimiento en el estómago.

Castiel había querido corregir enseguida cuando Sam lo llamó por el gran apellido de la familia, de hecho, ni siquiera había querido mencionarlo en su saludo, pero lo había dicho tan rápido. Y es que el comportamiento del chico siempre lo ponía incomodo con cualquier persona que hablara con él. Ya era bien sabido que la familia Novacce era la más importante en Nápoles, que, aunque eran numerosos entre hermanos y primos, todos poseían poder y prestigio en la ciudad y sus alrededores, y sin duda de ellos siempre se pensaba en su arrogancia. La amabilidad sincera de Sam lo sorprendió un poco, pero tal vez el chico no sabía de la verdadera reputación del apellido. Así como no sabía de altanería hacia Castiel, por parte de toda la familia.

—¿Ya terminaste de holgazanear? —una voz con acento tosco le llamó. No quería lidiar con él ahora. Castiel rodó sus ojos y miró a uno de sus primos con falsa cortesía.

—Sabes que yo hago funcionar esto Rafael—resopló molesto. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Gadreel mencionó algo sobre embarcaciones inglesas—escupió sin tratar de ocultar su molestia. —me temo Castiel, que hoy has terminado aquí.

—No puedes echarme de mi puesto, así como así, ¿quién te crees?

—Obviamente mejor que tú Castiel, solo estás en la familia porque tu madre se revolcó con Chuck—Castiel tomó de su ropa a Rafael, lo empujó hacia uno de los pilones de madera donde chocó fuertemente. Rafael apenas siseó, haciendo una lucha de miradas con los ojos azules de Castiel, totalmente enfurecidos.

—¡Suficiente! —interrumpió la voz grave de una mujer. Castiel soltó con dificultad al de tez oscura, aún resentido.

—No dejaré que hable mal de mis padres, Naomi—la mirada de Castiel parecía el mismo océano en una tormenta arrasadora.

—No pasará otra vez, ¿cierto, Rafael? —Naomi usó su tono frio, ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de su hijo —Él tomará tu puesto hoy junto a Arthur, puedes regresar mañana a esta misma hora.

—¿Por qué el repentino cambio? —cuestionó el moreno.

—Necesito contacto directo con el comerciante inglés, Rafael se encargará de eso.

—Porque obviamente él es confiable—Castiel gruño, entrecerrando los ojos por el cinismo de su tía.

—No seas ridículo—Naomi atacó, tomando su vestido largo y liso, color escarlata, dando la vuelta para irse sin más.

\------------------------------------------


	2. Ⅱ.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Winchester conocen al hermano de Castiel, y a Dean no le parece extraño invadir la casa del moreno.

—Dean, Dean mira—Sam mangoneó la camisa de su hermano, mientras este se distraía con un artefacto que nunca había visto y que hacia una música encantadora cuando un hombre presionaba un sinfín de piezas blancas y negras resguardadas en una caja enorme de madera. —Dean, es Castiel Novacce.

—¿Quién? —Dean soltó, volteando donde Sam señalaba con su mirada; el mayor miró hacia la fuente de mármol que tenía tallado a un ángel, en medio de esa pequeña plaza. Ahí estaba ese sujeto del puerto, hablando animadamente con otro hombre lo bastante bajito para poder alzarlo en el aire, y ambos parecían muy entretenidos entre palabras. —Fabuloso, podemos pedirle al _señor educado_ que nos ayude.

—Dean, dudo que quiera hacerlo, ¡no lo molestemos! Ya te dije lo importante que es su familia en Nápoles, ¿quieres ser arrestado por acosar a un… —Dean parecía ignorar los últimos segundos con Sam, porque ya se estaba alejando para llegar al chico de traje elegante. —¡Dean vuelve aquí! Maldición.

—No seas cobarde—susurraba el mayor cuando Sam lo alcanzó.

—Al menos admite que lo haces porque es atractivo, no porque quieras ayudarme.

—Me ofendes profundamente. Lo hago por ambas cosas, Sammy—los hermanos se acercaron cada vez más en silencio, hasta que fue notada su presencia.

—Sam, Dean—Castiel parecía sorprendido al verlos otra vez, su vista viajó de los hermanos al sujeto bajo, tratando de decidir qué hacer.

—Gabriel, ellos son Sam y Dean Winchester, llegaron al puerto esta mañana.

—Fantástico, ¿de dónde han zarpado? —Gabriel preguntó curioso.

—De todas partes, pero hicimos una parada rápida a Marcella—Dean respondió con una sonrisa, mirando a Castiel que parecía distraído con la forma en la que la estatua del ángel derramaba agua desde la punta de una flecha.

—Aventureros, yo no he salido más allá de Milán en mi vida.

Un silencio incómodo llegó entre los cuatro, Dean quería mirar a Castiel con detalle, y Sam ya quería desaparecer mientras Gabriel jugaba con el reloj de bolsillo que había sacado de alguna parte.

—Sam, ¿recuerdas a la persona de quién te conté en el muelle? en realidad hablaba de mi hermano, tal vez hayas oído hablar de Gabriel Russo.

—¿Usted es Gabriel Russo? —Sam soltó sorprendido. —Creí que vivía en Florencia, bueno eso es lo que escuché. Dean, ¿sabes lo que hizo? Prácticamente es la primera persona en calcular la órbita precisa de un cometa—Sam señalaba a Gabriel con extasío, empezando ya a sonrojarse por su comportamiento. Dean lo miraba como si le hubieran salidos más cabezas que a cerbero, y Castiel trataba de disminuir la risilla por la actitud tan agraciada del más joven

—Sam, ¿te gustaría ir a mi centro de trabajo? —Gabriel preguntó con una sonrisa, mirando a los dos hombres demasiado altos para no alzar su cabeza.

\------------------------------------------

El sitio de Gabriel no había estado tan lejano a la fuente de aquella plaza hermosa, los cuatro caminaron amenamente hasta llegar y toparse con una estructura descuidada; en realidad, se trataba de un edificio con mucho potencial, pero con el aspecto de haber estado abandonado por mucho tiempo. Claro que a Sam no pudo importarle menos, pues los pequeños y gigantes instrumentos de Gabriel que permanecían resguardados dentro parecían merecer más de la atención del chico emocionado. Pronto Sam y Gabriel comenzaron a intercambiar opiniones sobre las teorías más nuevas de los últimos años, los instrumentos mejorados a la venta, y de algunos otros físicos reconocidos, pues Gabriel había escuchado sobre el viejo señor proveniente de Asia y hacendado en Francia, llamado Ke-vin Tran.

Castiel y Dean si no es que aburridos, estaban confundidos por la fluidez tan rápida de la conversación, tanto que decidieron apartarse un poco y mirar con más detenimiento un telescopio platinado que se postraba justo detrás de una ventanilla cerrada. Pareciese que ambos estuvieran interesados en acercarse al lente y ver a través de él un sinfín de estrellas brillantes, pero aún faltaba para la puesta de Sol y se habían puesto un poco nerviosos e incómodos cuando sus manos se tocaron una a la otra por encima del buscador. Dean se mantuvo en su cabeza el tiempo necesario para tratar de unir piezas y decir algo que apaciguara los ojos de Castiel, pues juraría que justo ahora se notaban como si reflejaran a un huracán temeroso en vez de un mar tranquilo y sereno, algo muy hermoso que había visto en la mirada de Castiel por la mañana.

—Yo… nunca he viajado más allá del _medius terra_ —Castiel habló con un bajo tono de voz, mientras observaba detenidamente un cuadrante que reposaba en una de las mesas del lugar.

—Me sorprende que ahora con todos estos avances—Dean opinó, señalando prácticamente a toda la habitación. —No hayas viajado a otros lugares fuera de Gibraltar. He tratado de convencer a Bobby de viajar al nuevo mundo, pero hay muchas restricciones, y el viejo no sabe sacar provecho del clima tropical.

—¿América? —Castiel preguntó sorprendido, ya mirándolo a los ojos. Dean pareció sentir revoltoso el estómago de un orgullo extraño; era la primera vez que tenía la atención total de Castiel, y cada bello en su piel ya sabía que eso le agradaba.

—Por supuesto, ¿no has querido ir alguna vez? Yo quisiera saber más de ese lugar, además de tener conocimiento de la plata que explotan y comercian a Europa—Dean parecía un poco disgustado, y Castiel mostró una confusión casi inocente.

—Una vez en un cumpleaños, me obsequiaron un relicario que había pertenecido a mi padre. Mencionaron que era hecho con plata pura originaria de alguna parte de América, también tiene incrustada una pequeña joya del mismo lugar. ¿crees que eso está mal de alguna forma?

—Castiel, si era de tu padre no es completamente un regalo. Creo que debería pertenecerte legítimamente—Dean protestó sincero.

—No hablo de eso, además mi familia es… complicada—Ambos se quedaron en un silencio, perdidos en sus propias cabezas para seguir hablando. Dean decidió seguir con cuidado.

—¿A qué te refieres con que “está mal de alguna forma”?

—No parece agradarte la idea de aprovechar los recursos de América.

—Creo que no apoya mucho al fin que le destinan a su causa—Dean encogió los hombros, queriendo ser por completo sincero. —pero no sabía que era una herencia familiar en tu caso. Eso es lo más importante Castiel, la familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo en ello—Castiel suspiró sintiendo su interior pesado. Claro que las palabras de Dean no significaron lo mismo para él. Castiel siquiera tenía la misma concepción de familia que el rubio.

—Castiel, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto—respondió seguro. Dean quería preguntar sobre alguna compañera de Castiel, quería saber si estaba en medio de un matrimonio forzado, popular entre las familias adineradas, pero cuando las palabras estaban a punto de salir, la mirada de Castiel le dijo indirectamente que arruinaría cualquier acercamiento próximo para ambos.

—La joya del relicario, ¿cómo se llama? —soltó rápidamente, frunciendo un poco el gesto por elegir algo tan tonto. Una vez más cruzaron miradas, Castiel soltó una pequeña sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

—Esmeralda—susurró por fin. Ambos compartieron un pensamiento agradable, haciendo que Dean calentara sus mejillas.

\------------------------------------------

Castiel llegó a su hogar poco antes del anochecer, pero se sentía realmente bien, como otros días no tenía la fortuna de sentir; a diario llegaba del puerto y la humedad del día le cobraba factura al sentir el frio en todo su cuerpo cuando la Luna ya estaba visible en el cielo. Castiel detestaba sus botas que producían un sonido irritable al mojarse, y las medias delgadas no eran confortables en ningún punto del día. Pero ahora, ahora Castiel parecía no importarle mucho su calzado ni su ropa, la tensión en su cabeza después de lidiar con sus tareas no estaba presente aquel día, y sin duda pasar la tarde con su medio hermano había añadido puntos extra, aun con los Winchester rondando el recinto de Gabriel.

Tal vez quiso sentirse un poco culpable por parecer un desobligado que disfrutaba de evitar las responsabilidades. En lugar de eso, descubrió que sus tensiones eran causadas por Naomi, Rafael, el pedante de Ketch, y cualquiera con su apellido que no fuera un desinteresado como Gadreel. Con los pies retiró sus botas, desabrochó la casaca robusta de sí y también se desprendió del chaleco y camisa, dejándolos colgados en una pared. Ya había encendido las lámparas de aceite y se había puesto sus prendas más cómodas mientras rebuscaba entre sus estantes algún libro del que no recordara lo suficiente para volver a hojearlo, se acomodó entre sus almohadas justo como la noche anterior, y empezó con su lectura. Pasó media, y luego uno hora, tal vez dos después de esa.

_“[…]Para aquella que logra que mis venas y mi pulso tiemblen…”_

Castiel bostezó sonoramente, sus párpados caían con pesadez y sus dedos dejaban escapar el libro de entre sus manos. Más inconsciente que despierto, apagó la luz emitida por una flama anaranjada, y se recostó boca abajo. Al instante Morfeo lo acunó en sus brazos.

Soñó con su relicario y esmeraldas.

\-----------------------------------------

Un golpe ligero, luego otro más fuerte. Castiel despertó cuando la puerta chirreaba para ser abierta, dejando ver el cabello azabache de Hanna atrapado en un pañuelo de algodón color crema, Castiel paso las manos por su cara hasta su cabello, tratando de lucir un poco decente. Falló de forma miserable.

—Dos cosas, Castiel. Están a punto de ser las ocho—Hannah dijo risueña, dejando el canasto de siempre, en el lugar de siempre.

—Hoy iré un poco más tarde, las garras de Naomi no me dejarán acercarme—soltó un resoplido, ya poniéndose de pie para revisar la comida.

—Eso facilita la otra cosa—Hannah parecía confundida, Castiel la miró cuando se llevó una manzana roja a la boca. —Alguien está buscándote.

—¿Buscándome? —su rostro parecía un poco incrédulo, y su amiga decidió hablar con todo.

—Dice llamarse Dean, mencionó algo sobre su hermano y Gabriel, la verdad es que resulta muy fácil perderse en su sonrisa de ensueño—las últimas palabras Hannah ya las estaba susurrando, pero desde que Castiel escuchó el nombre, había perdido la concentración en lo que le decían. —Está justo afuera.

—¿Eh?, ¿afuera?

—¿Le digo que se vaya?

—No

—¿No…?

Castiel quedó mudo por unos segundos, su amiga lo miraba un poco divertida por su reacción poco común, bastante fuera de sí. Soltó el aire que había contenido e hizo una mueca de disculpa.

—Hannah, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? —Castiel se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos de piel cafés que usaba cuando no debía ir al puerto, pasó nuevamente la mano por su cabello y miró a Hannah un poco apenado de pedirle que se fuera.

—Le diré que pase—el gesto de Hannah reflejaba que lo entendía bien. —Nos vemos después.

—Por supuesto—Castiel la tomó del hombro, dándole las gracias con una mirada. Hannah se fue y suspiró de nuevo, alisando inútilmente su camisa. Sin poder ser consciente de ello, peinó sus mechones de cabello que se escapaban a su rostro y mordió la manzana que dejó abandonada unos minutos. Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta, y esta vez él la abrió.

—Buen día, bello durmiente—Dean sonrío alegre, con ambas manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —Castiel ladeó la cabeza, su brazo hizo una señal de bienvenida para que Dean entrara.

—Parece que tus modales se activan cuando llevas ese traje bonito—soltó burlón, yendo directamente a la comida de Castiel.

—Yo esperaré a que los tuyos lo hagan—Castiel le miró de mala gana, mientras Dean tomaba un trozo de pan y lo metía en su boca sin cuidado. Dean sonrío tierno mientras tragaba.

—Lo siento, es muy bueno esto—Castiel dio la razón a medias, de pronto recordó lo que guardaba en secreto desde ayer debajo de sus almohadas.

—Dean, ¿has probado las _lenticchie_? —El rubio resopló divertido mientras sacudía las palmas de las manos.

—Vaya, no estoy muy acostumbrado a la comida hogareña—sonrió meloso, su lengua lamió los labios rosados, y sus ojos no se apartaron de Castiel, quién apenas podía actuar normal por alguna incomodidad que le llenaba ahora. Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, y una vez más peinó su cabello hacia atrás, ¿Cómo es que el cabello rubio de Dean no parecía tener vida propia como el suyo?

—Y bien—carraspeo tranquilo. —comeremos… ¿ _lenticchie_? —Dean preguntó emocionado esta vez, tratando de pronunciar la palabra justo como Castiel. Tal vez estaba feliz por algo de comida de merienda.

—Si—Castiel respondió simple. —pero nos va a costar.

—¿A costar? —las cejas del marinero se fruncieron. 

—Debemos robar en la cocina de mi familia—Castiel sonrío esta vez, tomó un abrigo delgado y sujetó su caballo con una liga de cuero, cuando miró a Dean, parecía bastante divertida su confusión. Tomó otro abrigo azabache de entre sus ropas y lo arrojó hacia él.

—¿Vienes? —Gritó el moreno cuando ya estaba fuera de su casa, Dean miró el abrigo que Castiel le lanzó y su cara quedó pensativa por segundos, decidiendo si esto fuese una buena idea. Con una mirada divertida, apretó el abrigo con sus manos y salió rápidamente de la casa de Castiel, cerrando la puerta y corriendo para alcanzar al hombre.

\------------------------------------------


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean conoce un poco de la vida de Castiel, y comprende todo sobre la familia Novacce.

—Si necesitan algo más, siempre pueden venir a mí—el chico cenceño y simpático les guiñó un ojo a los dos hombres jóvenes que se cargaban dos sacos llenos de lo que habían tomado del huerto. Dean sonrío tratando de ser amable a pesar de no conocerlo, no como Castiel lo hacía, pues sospechaba que venia con frecuencia como forastero a la parte trasera de la gran casa Novacce.

—Gracias Garth—Castiel le regaló una gran sonrisa, con una mano sujetó el saco que tenia entre sus brazos y metió la otra en el bolsillo del pantalón, Castiel le tendió a Garth un par de monedas plateadas y Garth las tomó agradecido.

—Gracias a ti, Castiel.

—¿Alguien está en la cocina? —el moreno preguntó esperanzado.

—Nadie de tu familia está, no creo que se entrometan en un tiempo, la señora Naomi ha salido a unos asuntos, y sabemos que a los demás no les interesa del todo entrometerse en el espacio de Jody y Donna—Dean veía todo el intercambio de palabras y acciones, entendiendo muy poco la definición de _robar_ que Castiel había usado en su casa hace una hora, pues prácticamente no habían pasado desapercibidos para tomar las cosas y salir corriendo, Castiel conocía a todos con los que se topaban, la mayoría de los trabajadores parecían felices de verlo pasear entre el jardín trasero y el huerto, y lo saludaban gritando su nombre. Incluso había pagado por lo que tomó y parecía demasiado tranquilo mientras no sospechara que alguno de sus primos o tíos estaba cerca. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, Castiel estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta para entrar a la cocina, y él, a varios metros se había quedado con Garth. Iba a despedirse para salir corriendo a buscar al moreno, pero Garth empezó a hablar de algo que Dean no comprendía mucho.

—Le he insistido tanto que no tiene que pagar por las cosas, pero cree que podría meterme en problemas—Garth suspiró con una mueca un poco graciosa.

—Si es su familia, ¿porqué entra a hurtadillas a la entrada de atrás en vez de tocar por enfrente? —Dean preguntó, ya demasiado confundido.

—Castiel no se lleva bien con la familia Novacce, no con la mayoría al menos. Me alegra eso, él no es como ellos, en un buen hombre. Igual que lo era su padre—Dean miró a Garth, que de un segundo a otro parecía querer soltar lágrimas, mientras seguía viendo la puerta a la cocina. Se removió incomodo, pensando en qué decirle al delgado hombre, pero tan rápido como había aparecido la tristeza de Garth, se había ido también.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, fue un placer conocerlo señor Winchester—Garth salió apresurado de nuevo hacia el huerto, antes de que Dean pudiera corregir lo del apellido. Dean decidió buscar a Castiel, caminó hasta la puerta de madera y mientras la abría escuchó risas femeninas.

—Cariño si quieres podemos cocinarlas para ti la próxima vez, no tienes que venir por verduras solamente.

—¿Bromeas Jody? Tienen las mejores reservas—Castiel levantó una manzana que reposaba entre varias en un canasto, le dio una mordida y tragó. —por eso no voy a comprarlas a cualquier sitio.

Dean no sabia como llamar la atención de dos mujeres mayores que parecían divertidas de lo que Castiel les decía, si soltaba un carraspeo podría ser fácil, pero extrañamente, el gesto que Castiel hacia al ver algo que no le complacía, hacia divertir mucho a Dean.

—No sé porqué me hiciste usar este abrigo Castiel, me veo ridículo—Dean fingió no escuchar nada mientras se acercaba a todos. Castiel lo miró confundido, su vista recorrió el cuerpo de Dean pensativo en la acusación del navegante, lo hizo mas del tiempo requerido para ponerlo incómodo. O nervioso, ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

—El abrigo no te hace ver mal parecido, Dean—concluyó Castiel, mordiendo su manzana una vez más, _este chico parecía amar aquella fruta_. Las dos mujeres que habían notado el comportamiento de Castiel y Dean intercambiaban gestos divertidos, como madres entrometidas por sus hijos.

—Soy Donna, y ella es Jody, somos las cocineras de la familia.

—Somos más que cocineras, mantenemos esta casa funcionando prácticamente—Jody limpiaba sus manos con un trapo grisáceo, su tono quejoso no parecía grosero, no para él al menos.

Dean había hecho un recuento en su mente sobre las personas que rodeaban la vida de Castiel. Ayer por la tarde, Gabriel había sido muy considerado con Sammy, y eso es algo que respetada en gran medida. Cuando llegó a la casa del moreno esa mañana, conoció a Hannah, quién era demasiado amable con él; Garth era tan simpático que tendía a lo extraño, sin ser algo negativo exactamente, y finalmente Jody y Donna, les habían dado un par de alimentos, incluyendo un gran trozo de pie de cerezas y frambuesas que Dean había observado en una de las ventanas de la cocina, sin duda, ya amaba a esas mujeres. Los únicos con los que Dean no se había topado, era a la familia Novacce, y no es como si lo quisiera, Castiel era experto en evitarlos, y los comentarios acerca de cada uno, no habían sido muy agradables en todo el día. Ahora se preguntaba la fascinación de Sam por todos ellos, cuando esos imbéciles aun siendo unos estirados, no podían respetar a Castiel.

Pronto dejaron la casa Novacce, tomaron sus sacos repletos y salieron a las calles de Nápoles con un par de monedas menos; Dean se preguntaba si Benny lo estaría esperando junto a Ash en una cantina de mala muerte, o si Bobby querría que le echara un vistazo a su querida _Karen_. Muy dentro de sí, tal vez agradecía por la fuerza que lo ayudó a no encontrarse a sus compañeros tripulantes, mientras disfrutaba de las charlas de Castiel, pero ahí estaba, soltando risas juguetonas y alegres, mientras ayudaba al hombre bonito a picar las verduras en trozos pequeños. Castiel había encendido la caldera que reposaba en una esquina de su hogar, se había sentado tan educado a limpiar las pequeñas semillas que comerían mientras tarareaba algo que juraría haber escuchado hace algún tiempo en Galicia, estuvo tratando de recordar la letra de aquella melodía tan ansiosamente, que comenzó a cantarla en cuanto las palabras llegaron a su lengua.

_Ya me marcho de aquí, linda dama española... adiós que me voy, ¡oh preciosa mujer!, por qué orden tenemos de zarpar hacia Boston... y ya quizás nunca nos volvamos... a ver..._

Castiel lo miraba sorprendido, si no es que encantado. Sus manos se habían detenido con las pequeñas legumbres y ahora sus ojos se fijaban directamente en Dean. Pareciese que a medida que pasaban mas tiempo juntos, Castiel se tomaba la molestia en repetir esa acción a menudo. Mirarlo fijamente; y no mostraba signo de preocupación o vergüenza, como si no fuera consciente del tiempo que se perdía en los ojos de Dean. No es como si al navegante le molestase. En absoluto lo hacía.

—Hace mucho que no escuchaba esa canción—Castiel admitió. —Hace unos años, un anciano que decía venir de Sicilia desembarcó en mi puerto, él la cantaba siempre, hubo un punto en que me fastidió, he de confesar—una sonrisa ligera se extendió en su rostro, haciéndolo lucir apenado.

Dean tarareó en respuesta, mientras intentaba ordenar las verduras sin que cayesen por ahí. —El viejo, ¿él se fue?

—Por supuesto—Castiel asintió tan seguro. —Jamás regresan, a menos que se alojen por negocios.

Dean guardó silencio, trató de evitar la mirada de Castiel, ¿qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿prometer que regresaría algún día?, ¿decir que nunca se iría? Eran completamente mentiras ambas opciones, Bobby querría zarpar en un par de días y todos lo seguirían sin rechistar. Nápoles era hermosa, grande y colorida, pero no había mucho por lo que regresar en menos de un par de años, o permanecer más del tiempo necesario para Sam, quién, por cierto, seguramente planeaba tener algunos pretextos para quedarse todo lo posible en la ciudad y su hinterland. Dean soltó un suspiro, como si un ligero peso se apoyara en el pecho, en su interior.

—Creo que terminé aquí—Dean limpió el cuchillo plateado con una franela, quitándole los restos que habían quedado en él.

—Igual yo, parece que la caldera está lista—Castiel tomó los trozos de vegetales de las manos del navegante, fue directamente a la máquina de calor y lanzó con cuidado la comida a la olla de cobre llena de agua hirviente. Removió un poco con un cucharón, el olor de la zanahoria, papa y calabaza empezaron a soltar un aroma ligero en la casa de Castiel. Dulzón.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel deseaba tener un reloj de bolsillo como el que usaba su hermano, siempre se guiaba por el sonar de las campanas que se posaban en la cima de la iglesia, pero cuando raramente salía de su rutina, se sentía un poco perdido entre la noción del tiempo y sus actividades, sobre todo en este momento, cuando había compartido parte del día con Dean, quién resultó ser una compañía realmente agradable. Ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, comiendo amenamente en un silencio cómodo, de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas, Dean hacia un gesto hacia su tazón, indicando lo mucho que disfrutaba de la comida, Castiel le regalaba una sonrisa pequeña, y volvían a meterse entre las legumbres y los vegetales. Pronto tendría que retomar su puesto en el puerto, pues Naomi le había indicado llegar a la misma hora a la que se había marchado el día anterior.

Algo quería retenerlo, no dejarlo volver al puerto al que siempre acudía sin importar el día, su cabeza martilleaba por el recordatorio de irse pronto y despedirse del nuevo amigo que había conocido tan tempranamente. Hace un rato, entre escuchar la tenue voz del cantar del viajero, y remover la comida caliente, Castiel había notado la situación a la que se enfrentaba con Dean. Él estaba de paso, los viejos gruñones del velero habían pagado por cinco días y este era el segundo, lo que lo dejaba con un inminente problema. Dean zarparía tarde o temprano, probablemente no lo vería nunca más, o si fuera positivo, diría que pasarían más de dos años para intercambiar miradas de nuevo. Su último bocado pareció tragarlo pesadamente.

—Castiel, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? No quiero que lo mal interpretes.

—Por supuesto Dean, soy un libro abierto—Dean lamió sus labios, solo un pequeño y sutil roce con su lengua, torció un poco la boca y sonrió de lado. Castiel no había contado las veces que Dean había hecho eso desde esa mañana, pero estaba seguro que fueron muchas.

—A tí no te agrada mucho tú familia...—Castiel quería protestar, sin una respuesta muy clara. —Tranquilo, lo entiendo, llevo dos días aquí, y el apellido Novacce puede escucharse por doquier.

—Dean, te aseguro que yo no soy como hablan todos sobre mi familia—Castiel lucía tan apenado, como si se sintiera culpable por lo que sea que hicieran sus familiares.

—Castiel, no soy quién para juzgarte, sé que no eres como esos estirados—Castiel levantó una ceja incrédulo. Está bien, tal vez Dean se pasó un poco. —Lo que trato de decir es... ¿Cómo es que eres tan diferente a ellos? No entiendo como pueden hacer a un lado a alguien tan fantástico.

—¿Crees que soy fantástico?

—Eso depende, ¿te molesta?

—En lo absoluto.

—Muy bien. Entonces si—ambos soltaron risas torpes.

—Mis padres murieron en un viaje hacia Las Indias, una tormenta arrasó con su nave, Gabriel y yo sólo teníamos diez años. Dean, ellos me dan un trato zafio, porque no fui concebido dentro del matrimonio, mis padres jamás contrajeron votos, pero se amaban tanto. A Gabriel le dan un trato incluso peor que a mí, pues escapó a corta edad a Florencia, y cambió su apellido. No lo culpo por eso, siempre fue el rebelde de los dos.

—Castiel, lamento mucho lo de tus padres, seguro fueron personas ejemplares.

—Lo fueron—el moreno sonrió nostálgico, jugando con sus pulgares.

—¿Por qué no huiste con Gabriel? —Dean preguntó curioso.

—Supongo que es lo último que tengo de mis padres, este lugar—Castiel señaló a todas partes, a la pequeña choza vieja, pero tan bien cuidada en todos sus detalles. —No quería perderlo.

Dean lo entendió bien, aquellas cosas eran irreemplazables. Pero también comprendió que la responsabilidad de Castiel hacia su apellido, no era mantenerlo en memoria de sus padres, era la carga de llevar un nombre que se atestaba de rumores y resentimientos.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
